Donde estabas
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Muirnin. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran en el sitio menos indicado en el momento menos indicado, en un día que el mundo jamás olvidará.


En realidad ya la había publicado, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Ficha técnica

Where Were You? by Muirnin

**Spoilers: **Libros 1 - 4 **Rating: **R

**Descripción:** Esto es una historia de tributo basada en una canción de Alan Jackson - en el honor de aquellos que perdieron sus vidas, los que viven... Harry, Ron y Hermione terminan en los sitios incorrectos en un mal momento ... es un día que el mundo nunca olvidará... Dios bendiga nuestros servicios de emergencia y sus trabajadores… Dios bendiga América…

**Genero: **Drama / Romance

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

La historia y los otros personajes que no reconozcan como miembros de Harry Potter pertenecen a Muirnin Cocan.

La canción "Where Were you? (When the world stopped turning)" pertenece a Alan Jackson.

Yo solo traduzco.

**N/A: **Como nos acercamos al segundo aniversario de ese terrible día… lloro por aquellos que perdieron a seres amados, deseándoles paz, y esperanza para el futuro. Este es mi tributo para ellos…

Originalmente había planeado esto como un songfic corto, basado en la asombrosa canción de Alan Jackson. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a escribir, me di cuenta de que los muchos detalles que estaba poniendo no terminarían en una historia corta… tuve que hacer mucho más personal a Harry Potter y el resto del mundo mágico…

Personalmente recuerdo mis propios sentimientos y memorias de aquel día horrible y los atormentadores días que le siguieron. Como me sentí cuando encendí la televisión para dejar que mis hijos vieran Playhouse Disney en Disney Channel y en cambio vi como tenía lugar un atentando contra nuestra gran nación… Eran poco más de las 6 am en California y miré con horror… mi marido que es canadiense también estaba en shock…

No, yo no estaba en ningún lugar cerca del World Trade Center cuando ocurrieron los ataques, estaba en el Área de la Bahía de San Francisco… pero en mi corazón estaba ahí… con todos los otros a través del país que miraban con horror como caían las torres… y lloraban por todas las vidas que se perdieron.

Escribo esta historia como un tributo a los hombre y mujeres que vivieron y murieron en ese trágico día… y a las tropas que tan valientemente luchas por nuestra Libertad Duradera… Apoya a Nuestras Tropas, Nuestros Bomberos, Nuestros Oficiales de Aplicación de la Ley y todos aquellos que arriesgan sus vidas día a día para que nuestra libertad permanezca intacta.

Dios bendiga los Estados Unidos…

Paz

Como siempre,

Muirnin

}-'-,-

**¿Dónde Estabas tú? **

Las imágenes sacudieron al mundo… las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de personas cuyos seres queridos no se encontraban cerca de las torres… todos alrededor del mundo muggle y la comunidad mágica esperaban a oír quien estaba vivo y quien no…

¿Qué había sido de los americanos y su comunidad mágica? Muchos de sus edificios, habían sido construidos con salas anti aparición a su alrededor, significando que los magos no eran capaces de usar nada de su magia en ellos.

Los americanos no eran completamente ignorantes del tema de la comunidad mágica, habiendo tenido procesos por brujería y cosas por el estilo unos siglos atrás. Para los americanos, magos y brujas eran algo parecido a su propia historia y no rodeados de mitos y leyendas como en otras partes del mundo. Para muchos en los Estados Unidos, las comunidades mágicas, aunque extraño por no decir más, estaban protegidas dentro de los limites de sus preciosas libertades religiosas detalladas dentro de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos bajo la Carta de los Derechos.

Los muggles americanos era indudablemente los muggles mejor informados que el mundo mágico había visto alguna vez. Así que cuando un informador dentro de las fuerzas de Voldemort informó al Ministerio de Magia de Londres de un ataque muggle por mortífagos, supieron exactamente a quien enviar.

Ellos se habían convertido en una famosa triple amenaza. Eran más fuertes juntos de lo que lo eran separados, sin embargo en algunos casos tenían que trabajar por separado. Ese era el caso en esa temprana mañana de setiembre.

La Coalición Muggle-Magos había sido establecido en junio de 1998, bajo la apariencia del Acta de Protección Muggle dirigida por Arthur Weasley. Los fundadores de la coalición incluían a los siete niños Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Muchas de las fuerzas de Voldemort querían ver la coalición destruida, a causa de su obstinada muestra de afecto hacia los muggles.

Sin embargo, muchos dentro de la comunidad mágica sintieron que la coalición era lo que exactamente necesitaban para mantener a los muggles protegidos y al mundo mágico escondido.

"¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en esa información?" dijo Harry intencionadamente a su primo Dudley Dursley.

Dudley se había convertido en un enlace muggle para la coalición cuando se fundó, poco después de que los mortífagos destruyeran su casa en Privet Drive y mataran a su padre y a su madre. Fue solo por la compasión que Harry mostró esas primeras horas después del ataque que Dudley sobrevivió a su pena. Harry había acogido a Dudley en su propia casa, tratado con toda la cantidad de amor y compasión que sólo un miembro de la familia podría otorgar, entonces ayudó a Dudley a hacerse una nueva vida.

"Viene de Draco," dijo Dudley, informando a su primo que la información suministrada provenía de un espía de fiar dentro del campo de los mortífagos.

"Demonios," Dijo Harry mientras frotaba sus ojos cansado. "Escucha, sigue adelante y regresa a casa… estoy seguro de que Ginny te está esperando." Luego sonriendo abiertamente añadió, "No querría estar en su lado malo cuando uno de sus cambios de humor de embarazada la golpee!"

Dudley se sonrojó y le dio una gran sonrisa a su primo. "Solo dos semanas más. Hermione sigue diciendo que el bebé vendrá por su aniversario… pero yo creo que será el 23 y no el 19. Así que, ya has decidido como vas a usar la información de Draco?"

"Creo que Ron, Mione y yo podemos hacer un rápido viaje a las Colonias. Si lo que dice es cierto," sacudió la cabeza, "muchos magos y muggles serán asesinados. Voldemort ha llegado con un plan realmente diabólico esta vez. Te llamaré y te contaré lo que encontremos. Aunque creo que tenemos un par de días de margen."

"Eso espero." Dudley empezó a irse pero entonces se giró y miró a Harry. "Sabes que mañana habría sido el 25 aniversario de boda de mis padre. 11 de setiembre, parece imposible que se hayan ido."

Acercándose a su primo, Harry puso un brazo por sus hombros, "Te diré algo. Cuando regrese mañana por la tarde, que te parece si vamos juntos a llevarle flores." Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban húmedos por lágrimas, sintiendo la unión empática entre su primo y él. Aunque no habían sido muy cercanos de niños, lo arreglaron como adultos uniéndose más como hermanos en los último años. Incluso antes de que sus tíos murieran, Harry y Dudley habían crecido cerca, pero parcialmente debido a Ginny Weasley.

Ginny llegó a casa de Harry con su hermano Ron el verano de 1996 cuando se encontró por primera vez a Dudley Dursley. El comportamiento grosero y desagradable de Dudley cargados por las abiertas asertivas de Ginny hicieron saltar chispas por todas partes. Harry pudo ver el cambio de Dudley inmediatamente, y no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Ambos habían sido tocados inmediatamente, pero escondieron su afecto en sus propias actividades, no fuera que los padres de Dudley descubrieran a la hermosa bruja pelirroja que había capturado el corazón de Dudders. Fue por causa de esto que Dudley le ofreció su amistad a Harry y lentamente empezó a aprender sobre el mundo mágico en el que había sido puesto.

Cogiendo el teléfono, Harry llamó a la pista privada del aeropuerto de Heathrow y programó su avión privado para partir hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque los tres podía aparecerse en el puerto designado a aparecer dentro de Maniatan, había decidido al principio de la coalición que usarían los transportes muggles siempre que fuera posible. En parte por lo que le gustaba a Harry volar… ya fuera en escobas, hipogrifos o aviones el amaba volar.

Él se había sacado su licencia de piloto muggle unos años antes sabiendo que Ron y Hermione también habían cogido interés en su actual obsesión fuera otra que el quidditch.

Se encontró con los otros en su apartamento en Londres donde Hermione ya había empaquetado lo que necesitarían. Ron ya había conseguido más información por el movimiento clandestino de los mortífagos y estaba hablando con Draco en la otra habitación. Era muy importante que estuvieran cuanto más informados posible.

"Parece como si el Señor Oscuro se hubiera aliado con un grupo muggle llamado Talibanes en Afganistán." Dijo Draco débilmente a Ron.

"Sólo no lo cojo… por que quiere aliarse con muggles cuando lo que quiere hacer es exterminarlos. Simplemente no tiene sentido." Dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Todo lo que sé es lo que conseguí de algunos de los locales" significando que eran los mortífagos con los que estaba asociado. "Parece que él quiere 'usarlos' para hacer la mayor parte de la caótica matanza y luego enviar a sus mortífagos para realizar los trabajos de limpieza. También parece que un ataque de esa magnitud también pretende liberar al mundo de los magos y brujas hijos de muggles, entonces quizás apartar la atención de él en el mundo mágico."

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, durante los cuales Hermione les llevó un té caliente y luego salió para terminar de preparar las cosas para su partida en pocas horas.

Había sido decidido que una vez llegaran a Nueva York, Harry y Ron irían y se encontrarían con el Ministro de magia americano mientras Hermione se dirigía para encontrarse con la coalición muggle americana que estaba secretamente localizada dentro del complejo donde se alojaba el Cuartel General Militar de los Estados Unidos.

Para ese momento, ellos había sido colocados en su suite en Maniatan y empezaba a oscurecer. Después de una tardía cena en uno de los restaurante de moda, el trío trató de instalarse. Harry miró a sus dos mejore amigos y pensó en cada uno de ellos.

Ron Weasley había madurado con los años desde que lo había encontrado la primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando tenía 11 años. Era alto midiendo 1,83 m y llevando una barba de chivo que le daba a su rostro infantil una mirada jovial. Recientemente Ron se había comprometido con su novia de mucho tiempo Luna Lovegood y planeaban un boda en Año nuevo.

Estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable, hablando con su futura esposa por teléfono. Para Ron, este era el mejor invento muggle que existía. Incluso sus padre habían instalado una línea telefónica en la Madriguera, para que pudiera 'vivir' más como muggles. En realidad, era para que los muggles que estaban en la coalición pudieran contactar con Arthur más fácilmente.

Cuando Harry miró a su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, su corazón se hinchó con orgullo por lo que ella había llegado a ser. No solo se había convertido en una parte vital de la coalición, sino también había ampliado sus habilidades por recibir recientemente su título de Médico y Sanador de la escuela mágica de medicina de San Mungo. No era tan extensa en conocimientos como lo era un doctorado en medicina muggle, sin embargo eso le había dado las capacidades especializadas para manejar cualquier condición mágica-médica.

Encima de todo esto, Hermione taimen ha estado estudiando para su doctorado muggle en medicina en la Universidad de Oxford – División de Ciencias Médicas, así que ha sido capaz de combinar ambos doctorados para ayudar a la coalición. Empezando cuando estaba en Hogwarts, ella empezó a tomar cursos premédicos y luego fue capaz de aumentar su formación cuando se graduó.

Se había ganado bastante respeto en ambas comunidades como la Dra. Hermione Granger, sin embargo para Harry, ella era lo más preciado y querido en su vida.

Ellos habían estado coqueteando el uno con el otro desde su 5º año en Hogwarts, y mientras que nunca se habían confesado su amor por el otro, nunca salieron con nadie más. Ron con frecuencia le decía a Harry que ya era hora de que finalmente le profesara su amor a su mejor amiga. No obstante, Harry se negó, debido a la amenaza que representaba Voldemort. Después de conocerlos a ambos durante un década, se habían convertido en los objetivos del Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo, mientras Harry miraba a Ron hablar con Luna, viendo el amor que había en los ojos de su mejor amigo mientras hablaba, Harry supo que también quería eso. Miró a Hermione, su alborotado pelo castaño caía por sus hombros mientras leía uno de sus libros de texto. Harry sonrió. Incluso cuando trataba de relajarse encontraba maneras de estudiar.

"Bueno compañero, yo me voy a mi habitación." Dijo Ron levantándose de la silla.

"¿Es un poco temprano para ti no?" preguntó Harry.

"Luna no tiene que trabajar hoy, así que vamos a um… hablar por teléfono un rato." Contestó Ron.

Harry le dio a Ron una sonrisa satisfecha y entonces palmeó manos y puños en reconocimiento. Acercándose a Hermione sentada con la nariz en un libro Ron se inclinó, susurró algo en su oreja y luego la besó en la cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara. Ron solo rodó los ojos y se encaminó a su habitación.

"¿Sobre que ha sido eso?" preguntó Harry cuando vio a Hermione cerrar su libro.

"Nuestro querido amigo pelirrojo me pasó un mensaje de Luna." Contestó Hermione mientras se levantaba y se movía hacia Harry.

"¿Y que era ese misterioso mensaje?" preguntó Harry muy confundido.

"Solo esto…" dijo ella mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y le daba a Harry un beso muy apasionado.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, recuperando la respiración, él miró en sus profundos ojos marrón canela y pudo ver todo el amor que ella sentía por él. "Wow, esto ha sido un mensaje." Él sonrió ampliamente, "¿Estás segura que era un mensaje de Luna?"

Ruborizándose Hermione dijo, "Bueno… ese no era el mensaje… exactamente." Ella se escabulló, acurrucándose en brazos que la esperaban.

"¿Oh?" dijo Harry.

"Lo que le dijo Luna a Ron que me dijera, fue que era tonto por nuestra parte permanecer célibes." Mirando hacia arriba a Harry, añadió, "Ella tiene razón Harry. No importa como de tonta sea la noción que de piense que Luna tiene razón sobre algo, esto puede acabar publicado en el Quisquilloso, ella tiene razón. Te amo Harry… y se que tu me amas… pretender que no estamos enamorados no va a impedir que me convierta en un objetivo ante los ojos de Voldemort."

"Realmente te amo Mione. Pero también tengo miedo… de perderte." Dijo Harry cogiéndola más estrechamente en sus brazos.

"Nunca podrás perderme… he sido exclusivamente tuya desde que teníamos 15 años… no importa a donde nos lleven nuestras vida, solo soy tuya." Susurró ella inclinándose y capturando sus labios otra vez.

Las brillantes esmeraldas verdes de los ojos de Harry centellearon con lágrimas, su corazón hinchándose hasta explotar. Ella le amaba, ella realmente lo amaba.

"¿Estas segura de esto Mione?" susurró Harry.

"Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida de lo que lo estoy en este momento." Dijo ella jadeando.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry cogió a Hermione en sus musculosos y fuertes brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación. Él la besó apasionadamente otra vez mientras cruzaban el umbral. Sus labios rompieron el contacto cuando él la dejó gentilmente sobre la cama de tamaño gigante, mirándose el uno al otro con toda la anticipación de ser amantes por primera vez. A pesar de que ambos habían salido con otras personas, ninguno había intimado con nadie antes. Subconscientemente ellos sabían… Harry y Hermione estaban hechos para ser el uno del otro y de nadie más.

Mientras Harry se quitaba la camisa, oyó que Hermione contenía la respiración… su cuerpo estaba tonificado por jugar a quidditch y sus músculos estaban apretados. Hermione se sentó y empezó a sacarse la blusa y la falda. Aunque ninguno de los dos había intimado antes, ambos sabía profundamente en su interior que ahora no había ninguna demora para los amantes.

Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos delante del otro, presionando su piel caliente contra la otra. Se besaron hambrientamente sintiendo cada parte de sus cuerpos con sus manos… no seguros de por donde empezar.

Harry la bajó hacia las almohadas y empezó a besar su piel con besos suaves tomándose tiempo para succionar sus voluptuosos senos. El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a moverse nerviosamente ante su succión y Harry movió su mano hacia abajo entre las piernas de ella acariciando suavemente la humedad que encontró allí…

Con ella excitada por sus dedos acariciando su región inferior, Hermione buscó con su mano, cogió su virilidad y empezó a acariciarle… él jadeó en el momento en que ella lo tocó.

Cuanto más rápido acariciaba él, más rápido lo hacía ella… entonces rápidamente, Harry se movió hacia abajo y empezó a besar su pelo rizado, dejando que ella gimiera un poco. Cuando la lengua de Harry trazó el borde exterior de sus labios inferiores, la respiración de Hermione se detuvo, haciendo que sus respiraciones fuera irregulares. Él podía sentirla empezarse a revolcar cogiéndose al edredón y las almohadas.

"¡OH HARRY!" gritó ella, "Por favor, te quiero ahora…"

Harry movió su cuerpo encima de ella otra vez capturando sus labios con los suyos presionándolos apasionadamente.

"¿Estas segura Mione?" preguntó él débilmente.

Ella no podía hablar; solo asintió rápidamente besándolo con más presión esta vez.

Harry se dirigió hacia su apertura, y empezó a deslizarse al interior encontrando un poco de resistencia. "Lo siento amor, esto dolerá un poco."

"Lo sé… solo empuja rápido." Susurró ella cuando él hizo lo que ella había dicho, Hermione gritó con un quejido. Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras el dolor empezaba a desaparecer. Muy despacio, Harry empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, cuidadoso para no hacerle más daño.

Cuando el dolor desapareció, el placer empezó a crecer de nuevo. Pronto ella estaba tratando de empujarse a su misma contra él así que Harry fue llevado más profundo y más rápido. Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados con sus movimientos que cuando finalmente alcanzaron el climas fue juntos mientras Harry la llenaba.

Él no quería salir… embelesado por su estrechez.

Continuaron haciendo el amor hasta bien entrada la mañana una y otra vez.

El par había entrado en la ducha para prepararse para el día y habían terminado haciendo el amor allí también.

Viendo el reloj a las 7 am, Hermione finalmente comentó. "Cariño, mi reunión es a las 8. Necesito ir tirando" mientras se ponía el último zapato.

Harry se ajustó la corbata y se colocaba la chaqueta del traje, "Si tengo que asegurarme que Ron estaba preparado tenemos una reunión a las 8:30 en el World Trade Center. Aunque no puedo creer a estos americanos… no permitiéndonos aparecernos en los edificios… especialmente donde están localizadas sus Oficinas Mágicas."

"Creo que es divertido… además, yo nunca antes he estado en el Pentágono, así que no quiero perderme o llegar tarde. Hay una área de aparición cerca del edificio… pero hay un poco de paseo."

"Al menos nosotros tenemos un punto de aparición en el Edificio tres así que no tenemos que caminar muy lejos." Girándose gritó, "¡RON! Mejor que estés en pie y vestido!"

"Os veré después de mi reunión… debería haber terminado hacia el mediodía." Dijo Hermione. "Sigo asombrada de que la Coalición Americana Muggle esté en su cuartel militar general."

Cuando caminaron hacia la sala de estar de la suite casi chocaron con Ron que todavía trataba de atarse la corbata. "Un piensa que después de siete años de corbatas en Hogwarts habría aprendido a atar estas cosas." Hermione caminó hacia él y rápidamente le arregló la corbata a Ron.

"Ahora no te preocupes por esto." Dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente. Entonces se giró hacia Harry, lo miró como si fuera la última vez, ajustó su corbata y le arreglo el pañuelo del bolsillo. "Te veré más tarde."

"Oh, ciertamente que lo harás, te amo." Dijo Harry suavemente.

"Y yo te amo a ti. Cuidaros. Tu y yo tenemos algunas cosas en las que trabajar esta noche" dijo ella con un guiño.

"Quizá puedas venir conmigo y Dudley a llevarle flores a sus padre." Dijo Harry.

"eso estaría muy bien." Hermione se inclinó avanzando hacia Harry y empezaron un beso muy apasionado, que no pasó desapercibido por Ron.

"Demonios, le debo 10 galeones a Luna." Murmuró Ron para si mismo, lo que hizo que Harry y Hermione rompieran su beso con un ataque de risa tonta.

"Está bien amor… te veré más tarde." Dijo Hermione dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Harry y luego desapareció.

"¿Estás listo Ron?" preguntó Harry tratando de ignorara la mirada divertida de Ron ante la demostración romántica de él y Hermione.

Cuando se aparecieron en su lugar en el World Trade Center, Ron miró a Harry y dijo, "Así que, ¿qué ha sido eso? Hmmmm" moviendo las cejas.

"Eso NO es de tu incumbencia. Podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre tu ummm charla telefónica con Luna?" dijo Harry con una malvada sonrisa en la cara.

"Ah… si… cierto… no importa. ¿A que piso tenemos que ir?" preguntó Ron.

"El Ministerio de Magia Americano está en la torre norte en el piso 79. ¿Listo para los ascensores?" dijo Harry.

"Oh, odio esas cosas… se que tenemos ascensores en el Ministerio, pero no lo sé… creo que confío más en la magia que en los cables y poleas." Dijo Ron.

Su reunión estaba fijada para las 8:30, para cuando llegaron con el ascensor al piso 79 todavía tenían que pasar por el proceso de seguridad. Caminaron hacia un pequeño gabinete de pared donde había un teléfono. Marcaron el 62442 y oyeron un acento americano decir "Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia de América, por favor diga sus asuntos."

"Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley de la Coalición mágica-muggle británica en cuanto a amenazas terroristas."

"Gracias. Por favor, colóquense las insignias en su traje y que tengan un buen día." El dosificador de monedas extendió dos insignias que tenían sus nombres en ellos junto con CMMB UCT (Coalición mágica-muggle británica Unidad Central de Terrorismo). El gabinete en el que se encontraban giró y ambos entraron a una habitación abierta.

Una vez dentro fueron saludados por el representante de Ministro de Magia Americano y los guió hacia su despacho. Apenas se habían sentado con el ministro Tuttle cuando el edificio entero tembló por un enorme impacto encima de ellos. Eran las 8:46 de la mañana.

**HERMIONE POV**

Caminar dentro de la Coalición Muggle americana en un asunto simple. Hermione se acercó al punto de información y dijo "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger… tengo una cita." Además, la dirigieron a una oficina al final de la planta baja B en el ala oeste. Caminó hacia la oficina y entró. Era las 8:00 y se encontró con la representante de la Coalición Muggle Americana, Sarah O'Brien. Habían estado discutiendo muchas de las actividades de la coalición muggle. A eso de las 8:45, Hermione finalmente giró la conversación hacia el inminente ataque.

"Por lo que nuestra inteligencia nos ha conseguido, hay un ataque previsto a América a causa de la unión de Voldemort con algo llamado Taliban." Dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la oficina de Sarah. Ella cuidadosamente tomó un sorbo de su café y sacó un bloque de notas y una pluma para tomar algunas notas.

"Señorita Granger, sé que oímos a diario sobre alguna clase de ataque terrorista contra los Estado Unidos… a todo el mundo le gusta meterse con el niño más grande." Dijo Sarah. "Pero el FBI y la CIA nos han asegurado que no hay necesidad de preocuparse."

"Por favor es Hermione, y entiendo esto… pero la información que hemos recibido viene de lo más profundo de la organización de Lord Voldemort. No estoy segura pero creo que lo planean para cualquier día…"

Un hombre entró corriendo a la oficina de Sarah. "Sarah, enciende la televisión… un avión ha chocado contra el World Trade Center."

"¡Oh Dios mío… Harry!" gritó Hermione, sacando el móvil que usaban para comunicaciones muggles. Rápidamente marcó el numeró de Harry y esperó pacientemente mientras sonaba… su corazón palpitaba.

"¿Mione?" contestó la voz de Harry.

"Oh Dios mío Harry, por favor dime que no era tu edificio…" suplicó Hermione.

"Desearía poder hacerlo amor, pero lo que sea que ha pasado ha sido 20 plantas por encima de las oficinas del Ministerio y demonios… estamos esquivando escombros que caen… Ron y yo estamos tratando de llevar al ministro Tuttle hacía las salas desprotegidas para poder aparecernos fuera… malditas protecciones…"

"Por favor ten cuidado amor… lo estoy viendo por la TV, ha sido un avión, el Vuelo 11 de Los Ángeles… se ha estrellado encima del piso 100." Dijo Hermione.

"No te preocupes por nosotros…sólo tenemos aproximadamente 53 plantas antes de salir del edificio…" dijo Harry. "Te amo… estate a salvo por mi."

"Yo también te amo… estate a salvo por mi también." Dijo Hermione y entonces la línea murió…

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Sarah a Hermione al verla cerca de las lágrimas…

"Si… Harry y Ron tratan de salir de la Torre Norte… tienen al ministro Tuttle con ellos." Dijo Hermione. "Al parecer, incluso con los daños en la torre… siguen si poder desaparecerse."

"Lo extraño es… podía oír de fondo anuncios diciendo que todo estaba bien… quédense donde están…" Dijo Hermione ansiosamente. "Sólo estoy contenta de que Harry intente salir… no sé lo que haría si le perdiera…" sollozó ella.

"Supongo que la información que teníais era correcta… Yo" de repente vieron como el segundo avión se estrellaba en la torre sur más abajo que el primero. "Oh Jesús…" dijo Sarah mientras cogía el teléfono y empezaba a llamar a la sala de Guerra del Pentágono. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?"

Sarah escuchó cuidadosamente mientras Hermione miraba con miedo las imágenes en la pantalla… a las 9:30 Hermione se levantó y le dijo a Sarah que tenía que ir y ver si podía hacer algo para el Ministerio.

Dirigiéndose hacia fuera estaba justo en el área para aparecerse de forma segura cuando oyó un ruido en el aire… girándose vio como un avión se dirigía directamente al final del lado oeste del edificio… escombros volaban hacia ella, golpeándola justo mientras se desaparecía.

Se apareció cerca de la Torre Norte, su pierna demasiado dañada por los escombros, caminó cojeando hacia la Torre Norte. Podía ver gente corriendo alejándose del edificio. Los bomberos y los policías entraban corriendo, tratando de sacar a la gente. Hermione pensó en tratar de entrar para ayudar, pero fue alejada por las autoridades.

De repente vio la cara del hombre al que había estado buscando… vio a Harry, Ron y al ministro Tuttle. Se encaminaban en su dirección alejándose de la Torre Norte por delante de la Torre Sur…

Ella empezó a caminar hacia ellos… para que pudieran aparecerse lejos… entonces la Torre Sur empezó a derrumbarse sobre si misma, una enorme nube de humo y escombros llenó el área donde se encontraban ellos… Hermione podía jurar que oyó la voz de Harry diciéndole que regresara a la Suite. Inmediatamente se apareció en la habitación, para esperar pacientemente a que Harry, Ron y el ministro Tuttle regresaran de donde ella los había dejado.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Harry apareció cubierto de polvo gris espeso, sus respiración sibilante y tenía dificultades para hablar… En sus brazos, cubierto con sangre estaba Ron. Harry dejó a Ron tumbado en el sofá y Hermione inmediatamente empezó a examinar su cuerpo… para ver si estaba bien… tenía su maletín médico fuera para tratar su propia herida en la pierna mientras esperaba a Harry.

No tenía buena pinta. "Harry, necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo… ¿eres capaz de aparecerte en Londres? ¿O vamos por la red flu?"

"Aparecernos será más rápido. Vamos." Dijo Harry mientras cogía a Ron en brazos, Hermione cogió su maletín y se sostuvo en Harry y Ron… donde llegaron a la sala de emergencias.

"Dra. Granger, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó una de las enfermeras.

"Trae una camilla, tenemos una emergencia… estábamos en los estados…"

"¡Oh querido Merlín!" exclamó la enfermera viendo a Ron y llevándolo hacia los sanadores de urgencia.

Hermione pasó su brazo alrededor de Harry sintiendo su peso empezar a caer. Tomando su pie, acercó una silla de ruedas. Sentándolo empezó a examinarlo… un trozo de edificio estaba incrustado en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Te llevaré a cirugía."

"Mione, tengo que esperar a saber de Ron… tenemos que hacérselo saber a Luna, Molly y Arthur." Dijo Harry hasta con más brusquedad entonces.

"Se lo haré saber… puedo contactar con Dudley… por favor no luches con los sanadores." Dijo ella y le dio un beso.

Su habla empezó a funcionar mal mientras le decía que la amaba, las gafas que puso el en su mano y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Hermione jadeó. Encontró la conexión más rápida de red flu para contactar con los Weasley y Luna y luego contacto con Dudley en el móvil, que extraordinariamente aún funcionaba… y les dijo sobre Harry y Ron.

Al cabo de media hora todas las partes se encontraban allí, dándole a Hermione abrazos y tratando de obtener información. Ginny vino con Dudley y se sintió muy incómoda. Molly pronto comprendió que se había puesto de parto. Hermione la cogió dejando a Dudley con sus parientes políticos y Luna.

Mientras Ginny estaba dando a luz, la vida de Ron se escabullía… cuando el bebé llegó un muchacho de cabeza rojiza llorando… Ron en el mismo momento era declarado muerto. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves… Luna lo cogió de la mano mientras la vida se le escapaba.

Después de ver a Ginny y Dudley, Molly y Arthur sostuvieron a Luna que e encontraba en estado de shock… solo estaban a unos meses de su boda… y ahora no podría ser una Weasley… ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que estaba embarazada de 5 semanas.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Harry sujetándole la mano. Había caído en coma durante la cirugía… no sabía si saldría.

Hora tras hora ella estaba ahí sentada, reviviendo los acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas y dándose cuenta que su mayor ilusión y su mayor temor habían pasado en el mismo espacio corto de tiempo. Molly y Arthur fueron a ver a Harry dándole a Hermione las noticias sobre Ron y Ginny. Ella empezó a sollozar sin control…

Una vida deja este mundo y otra llega…

Dudley vino a ver a Harry. Le pasó un brazo consolador por los hombros a Hermione. Ella intentó felicitarlo, pero rompió a llorar cuando trató de hablar… Dudley dijo que lo entendía y la dejo sola con Harry.

Ella siguió llorando cuando oyó su chirriante voz decir, "No llores Mione me hará ponerme triste."

"¿Harry?" gritó Hermione… "¿Estás despierto?"

"Si… soy yo, Ron me dijo que tenía que regresar para cuidar de ti, Luna y los bebés…" dijo él como si estuviera soñando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione en estado de shock.

"Él me empujó retrocediendo de la luz… diciendo que aún no era mi hora, todavía tenía que derrotar a Voldemort. Entonces me dijo que Luna estaba esperando gemelos y que tu también estabas esperando…"

Hermione cayó como un peso de plomo en la silla cerca de él oyéndole hablar de esa forma soñadora.

"Ron también me dijo que pudo ver a su sobrino mientras se pasaban el uno al otro en el velo de la vida. Él se iba… y su sobrino llegaba a este mundo."

Hermione le alcanzó y le dio un suave beso. "Te amo Harry James Potter. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas regresado a mi… será duro no tener a Ron alrededor para molestarnos."

"Me gustaría que Luna se trasladara con nosotros para poder cuidarla… de todos modos habría venido a vivir a la casa después de la boda…" añadió Harry.

"¿Estás seguro de poder tratar con dos mujeres embarazadas y hormonales?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Solo si puedes traer a alguien para que nos case esta noche." Dijo Harry.

Hermione presionó un timbre y pidió por uno de los sanadores del personal. Le dijo el pedido de Harry y luego le pidió que trajera a Luna y al resto de la familia.

Harry le dijo a Hermione que buscara en el bolsillo de su americana y encontró una caja de anillo allí…

"Planeaba pedírtelo esta noche… lo que he hecho… pero no quiero estar otro día sin ti como mi esposa."

"Si, me casaré contigo esta noche… me asustaste mucho sabes… porque no me dijiste que estabas más herido de lo que parecía…" dijo Hermione.

"Estaba tratando de salvar a Ron… el ministro Tuttle fue sepultado tan hondo que no pude alcanzarle… pero tenía una mano en Ron cuando el edificio cayó… no podía dejarle ir… traté de desaparecerme, y cuando lo hice, tuve que coger a Ron en brazos para poder llevarlo de regreso a la suite."

"El Pentágono también fue atacado… justo cuando acababa de dejar el edificio… la oficina de la Coalición Muggle ha sido destruida…"

Arthur entró y les dijo a Harry y Hermione que tenía autorización para casarlos. Molly, Luna y Dudley entraron como testigos. Cuando hubieron intercambiado los votos y se hubieron convertido en marido y mujer, le hicieron una promesa a Luna de que estaría bien… se trasladaría a la casa para criar a los gemelos.

Ante este anuncio, Molly se excitó… progenie de Ron vendría a la tierra… eso ayudaba a completar el circulo de la vida…

Arthur también le dijo a Luna que si ella quería, podía cambiarse legalmente el apellido a Weasley ya que fue prometida en matrimonio a Ron en el momento de su muerte. Sería legalmente marido y mujer sin intercambiar los votos ya que ambos los realizaron delante de testigos cuando el se declaró hace 6 meses.

A través de la tragedia llegan rayos de esperanza que iluminan el cielo… siempre recordaremos la manera en que nos sentimos es caliente día de setiembre… yo sé lo que estaba haciendo… ¿y tu?


End file.
